


during the thunderstorm

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Centaurs, Drabble, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 4: Mythological creatures (Centaurs)A constantly flow of raindrops feeling sharp as needles as they hit the skin and pelts of Callum and Rayla as they galloped the fastest they could





	during the thunderstorm

It was pouring down like never before.

A constantly flow of raindrops feeling sharp as needles as they hit the skin and pelts of Callum and Rayla as they galloped the fastest they could back to the closest hut to dry of, which was Rayla’s. Callum lived a ten minute trot away, on such a steep mountain that going faster than trot in this weather would be dangerous and outright foolish.

As they arrived, Rayla quickly unlocked the door and walked inside, letting out a relieved sigh before she began to shake her whole body, trying to get the water out of her pelt whole combing her long hair.

But as Callum tried to step inside, he was stopped.

“Callum, your hooves are a disaster.” Rayla said, pointing down at the lower body of her mate, all four of the hooves were covered in mud after the two of them had galloped through the meadow during a full on rainstorm. “You’re dirty and wet, and you’re not setting a hoof in my hut before you clean up.”

“Hey, your hooves are as bad as mine, and, I can’t really dry up while being out in the rain, can I?” Callum answered her, before whipping his tail in annoyance. He wanted to get inside and dry off now. Rayla was such an annoying centaur. Which is probably why he had fallen for her in the first place. “How come you get to go inside and I don’t?”

“Because it’s my home.”

“I get that, but I don’t see the point on being strict on me when you get the ground dirty anyway. Please, can I come inside now? The rain is so bad and my mane is soaked.”

“Point taken, you can come inside, but try to keep it clean. I have standards.”


End file.
